popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Olivia
- 12▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 5▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 1▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} }} |caption = |birthplace = Jamaica |birthdate = August 6th |gender = Female |race = Human |ecolor = Green |hcolor = Black |hobby = Swimming. My level is the world average! |relative = Unknown |like = Fruit, summer squalls |dislike = The pollution of the sea |appearance1 = pop'n music |appearance2 = pop'n music 2 CS, pop'n music 4 CS, pop'n music 5, pop'n music 12 いろは |theme = Reggae, Carib, Bossa, Latin Pop, Slow Life |designer = MUKAI (pop'n 1), shio (pop'n 5), アオニサイ (Iroha CS)}} Olivia is one of the characters from Pop'n Music. Personality おおらかでとってもやさしい彼女はジャマイカのお嬢さん。 地元では若い男達のアコガレの的なんだけど、最近変な男に ストーカーされて困ってるんだって…。 She is a Jamaican princess who is easygoing and very kind. Locally, however, young men were longing for her, and she's been getting in trouble with a particular stalker... Character Information (Iroha CS) Mango mango~ and with a really sweet song, it heals! When I met various of featured chefs, It's now possible to leave it to nice sister Olivia @ a hyper, pretty delicious music. Mangoes increase. They make you happy~... アオニサイ Appearance Reggae Olivia debuts with dark green eyes, black wavy hair kept in a ponytail, and a medium brown skin tone. She wears a strapless light blue dress with a green zigzag pattern towards the end, and orange and yellow flower patterns. Her sandals are light brown and her hair is decorated with a red flower. In her 2P palette, her skin becomes paler and her hair is a deep shade of brown, while her dress is now red. The other colors of her outfit remain the same. This palette is used for Bossa. Olivia's original appearance is used once more in the CS version of Pop'n Music 2, gaining two new palettes. Her dress is beige and worn with cream colored sandals. Her hair is shifted to brown as well, though her skin tone remains the same. This palette is used for Carib up until Pop'n Music 5. In her 4P, she's given a dark blue dress, light skin, and lighter brown hair. Latin Pop Olivia appears in Pop'n Music 5 wearing a light yellow halter top dress. The bottom of it is colored with green, brown, and purple stripes. Her sandals are purple with yellow straps, and she wears bracelets made from seashells on each of her wrists. Her hair is now decorated with two white flowers. Olivia's 2P palette once again gives her lighter skin and brown hair, as well as blue eyes. Her sandals and dress are black, with shades of red, and her bracelets are pink. The flowers in her hair are red. This palette is used for Slow Life in Pop'n Music 12 Iroha CS, as well as Carib in Pop'n Music 5 and onwards. Other Character Comments Pop'n Music 5: まるでカリブ海の自然のようにきれいでおおらかなオリビアはみんなのアコガレの的！ でも、あれ？薬指に光るステキな指輪はもしかして…！？ The easygoing Olivia is a beautiful and generous girl, like the nature around the Caribbean sea! But, oh? What is that wonderful ring shining on her finger...?! Pop'n Music 12 Iroha: あま～いマンゴーおひとついかが？ ひとくち食べれば　ん～しあわせ… Would you like a sweet mango? If you eat a mouthful, you'll be happy... NET Self Trivia *Olivia's birthdate is identical to Nonet's, Nova's, Parrot's, and Rocket86's. *Uncle Jam makes cameo appearances in Olivia's animations in both Pop'n Music and Pop'n Music 5, usually flirting with her. Gallery Animations ezgif-4-8c454b7fec.gif|Neutral (1) ezgif-4-d48b866a20.gif|Miss/Lose ezgif-4-056feb0506.gif|Neutral (2P) ezgif-4-f0fb1a2a4c.gif|Miss/Lose ezgif-2-50d1f0db3c.gif|Neutral (5) ezgif-2-ca5c3ae95a1a.gif|Good ezgif-6-1000f208e2dd.gif|Great ezgif-3-804e04a1c436.gif|FEVER! ezgif-2-5513042db6.gif|Miss ezgif-7-000b52eb78f8.gif|Ojama ezgif-2-53e7a5d2c0.gif|Lose ezgif-3-59ed195be2.gif|Neutral (2P) ezgif-6-84580ecce3d7.gif|Good ezgif-3-37e2b37d77.gif|Great ezgif-3-5fb41a9b5f.gif|FEVER ezgif-3-41e8c5601713.gif|Miss ezgif-7-d9a97889b4bd.gif|Win ezgif-3-dbb8c4b575.gif|FEVER Win ezgif-3-d94def8ea0f1.gif|Lose Screenshots Olivia.png Olivia fever.png Olivia FEVER.gif|fever Olivia OJAMA.gif|ojama Profile Category:AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music Category:Females Category:Pop'n Music Characters Category:Foreign characters